1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to the wireless transfer of data recorded in a mobile device to a server, in particularly to a mobile device and a server enabling such a transfer.
2. Description of Related Art
The background of the invention is hereby the need to transfer data, i.e. data such as audio and/or video data or any other kind of data, recorded by a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, a mobile personal digital assistant, a digital camera and the like, to a home or office server in an easy and simple manner. Although the storage capacity of removable storage media for mobile as well as stand-alone devices is significantly increasing every year, there is still a need for users to be able to transfer recorded data to a home or office server or any other kind of server in a simple but effective manner, either when being at home or at the office, or while being away from home or the office in order to avoid the loss of the data on a removable memory card in order to clear storage space, etc. Although the prior art suggests some ways to copy data recorded in a mobile device to a home or office server, such as for example in WO 2007/035275 A2, US 2003/128272 A1, WO 2008/033771 A2 and US 2006/168351 A1, all the previously suggested solutions suffer from the problem that either the user needs to perform some action, the mobile device needs to be switched on or needs to be powered on in order to copy the data, or that the data are only copied so that the memory of the mobile device is still holding the data. Further, some of the prior art solutions only allow the copying of data from a mobile device to a predefined home or office server within the wireless range of the home or office server.